Antauri
Antauri (Model No: NTAR11) is a character from Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! He is voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. A member of the Super Robot Monkey Team. When Ethan's body was damaged during the destruction of Atrabir, Lillian asked Antauri to help. After saving the Hailfirian prince's life, he then helped the two locate their father. TGTTA 2 Antauri firsts appears by rescuing Bender and Skipper and tells the two to come with him from Dennis. Skipper gets Mick andAmaya and they travel with Attauri, Star and Marco who are traveling with him. Phineas and Isabella found the 3 and through them found Bender and Skipper. They all join forces and split up in twoteams with Bender, Skipper, Star and Marco in one and Mick, Phineas, Amaya and Isabella in the other with Attauri as mission control. Phineas and Isabella find Axel, who was frozen in Virtcuon's top floor who they freed with Mick burning it while Amaya found herself attacked by Guzma and Mark Mardon, with Attauri joining in as he prevents Guzma from stopping Mick from defrosting Axel. Axel joins the group and he leads them to the source of Disney Magic power, They manage to findit But Thawne, Joker, Toffee, Darkwarrior Duck and Tarus Bulba who also have been looking for it found at the time. Thankfully Slade and his team find them and a brawl commences. He fights his old ally Mandarin who was recently brought by Toffee to the group alongside NOS-4a2. Bender, Skipper,Slade, Anti Cosmo, Phineas, Isabella, Harry Wells, Star, Marco, Mick, Attauri,Amaya, Celes, Hades and Tombstone all meet back up in Slade's old lair to continue their search and battle against the legion. Antauri wakes up Star, Marco, Steven and Connie explaining what happened as he was fully awake only to find the Crystal Gems. Steven wonders how they escaped and Amytheest explains that broke out of their bonds and got away by beating up the legion. Antauri is suspicous of this which they don't get. Star and Marco make a decision to see The Mewni Family to learn about their magic. After some long fights everyone has been defeated apart from Darhk who is in communication with Reverb who is helping Deathstroke, Tiger Claw and Guzma steal a magic wand of Mewni. Antauri hears this and goes after them. Deathstroke and Guzma get the Magic Wand and Antauri finds them and Deathstroke unsurprised with him showing up. Antauri tells Deathstroke he wants the wand back and Deathstroke decides to just have Guzma release his pokemon to fight the monkey. Antauri fights Guzma's team until he is eventually taken down by Golisopod. Guzma and Deathstroke decide to bring Antauri back to the base when Star arrives and takes the wand back and attack the two. Guzma and Deathstroke both throw explosives to blind Star who brings Antauri back. He and the rest were captured by who was revealed to be Hunson Abadeer and Alternate Doof. Anatauri uses his psychic powers to keep in communication with the Gems about Steven and Deathstroke before escaping and working to find the other heroes that we're captured as a result. Antarui then heads to the Vanishing Point and goes after Toffee and his associates, before losing the amulet but keeping a spear part. Antauri works upfront against The Joker and his team in his adventures, while continuning to search for the Spear of Destiny parts, he goes seeking an island trailist with Mallow who teams with heroes to find their 2nd piece only for Thawne to find and nearly kill them. The Neo Equalists then make a move against Antauri with Darhk and Reverb when Welton catches Amanda so The Iron Queen Syndicate can find another piece, throughout all of his challenges, he beats down Mandarin each time while assisting The Other past B Team members. Proving good advice to each of his team mates help them on their way until the so called final part where he is taken down by Mandarin have being experimented on. When Thawne gets the spear, he is one of the many that was turned into a trophy for the Legion. Allies and enemies Friends: The Hyperforce, Bender, Skipper, Phineas, Isabella, Star, Marco, Starfire, Jorgen VOn Strangle, Lydia, Twilight Sparkle, Discord, Jimmy Neutron, Finn, King Julian, Django, Amanda, Suede, Colress, Marceline, Axel, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Hades, Harry Wells, Celes Chere, Ford Pines, Pearl, Amythest, Garnet, Peridot, Lapis, Mallow, Uncle Grandpa, Mr.Gus, Pizza Steve Enemies: Skeletion King, Mandarin, Eobard Thawne, Deathstroke, The Joker, Toffee, The Legion of Past, Present and Evil Return to Hyrule When Misty, Rogue, and Knuckles were able to find Link within the Faron Woods, Antauri, a monkey that he was named after, made an appearance along with other monkeys that were named after the other characters from the same show. Category:Characters Category:Characters hailing from the SRMTHFG universe Category:Heroes Category:Cyborgs Category:Monkeys Category:The Hailfire Empire Category:The Cosmic Empire Category:Founding members of the Hailfire Empire Category:Non Humans Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Magic Users Category:Royalty Category:Elementals Category:Cute Characters Category:Team heroes Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Kevin Michael Richardson Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Mentors Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Wise Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Heroes in TGTTA 2 Category:Members of the B Team Category:Current Main Members of The B Team